


marwada

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali language only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	marwada

" Waxaad noqon Brienne of Tarth , Waxaan u malaynayaa . Brienne maanta gadood ka hadda in aad is guursataan si aan adeer u . Naciimo . Waxa fiican in aad ugu dambeyntii jiifay indhaha aad ee . Waxaad tahay qof dumar ah oo u cad , laakiin waxaan u malaynayaa in Micno ma leh . Haddii ay jiraan sifo nasiib adduun iyo in Jaime ma waxay diyaar u tahay Saamaxeen magaca jacaylka , Waxaan hubaa ma aqaan waxa ay tahay . Laakiin waxaan marnaba maqlay wax ka xun ayaa sheegay in aad saabsan ka badan in aad ' dib u aamusan , sidaas ayaan u malaynayaa in ay jiraan waxyaabo badan oo ku Mahdiyo , " naagtii waxay ku tidhi . Waxay joojiyeen Brienne ee badhtamaha ka hor inta aanay geli karin Hall weyn ayuu qado xoog halkii ka badan Brienne ayaa la filayaa lahaa ee qof dumar ah oo matronly timo cad leh .

" Waxaad tahay Jaime ee Frey eedo ?" Brienne galiyay weydiiyo . Midabeeyaan haweeneyda ayaa waxa ka dhigay cad ayay u ahayd gadood ka ah . More kasta oo maalin iyaga u muuqday inuu yimaado si ay ula kulmaan Lady cusub ee Casterly Rock . Brienne ma sheegi karto waxa ay maleeyey of - haddii ay wada ceeboobeen , sida iyada malayn waa in ay noqon , waxay inta badan si fiican u qariyey. Jaime sheegay in ay ahaayeen oo dhan ka xumaaday in uu dhaxlo Rock , laakiin sidoo kale xiiseeyaa inuu Curry raalli si gunuunecina waxa meesha ka mid ah oo iyaga ka maqli karto oo ku saabsan .

Naagtii waxay ku qoslay iyo Brienne mar kale sidii loo cajiib ah oo ahayd in ay arkaan tibaaxo Jaime ee wejigooda dadka kale . " Isqabin si Frey ah ma iga dhigi ma mid . Ayaan maanta gadood ka ah . Aayadaa genna . Waxaan hubaa in aad la sheegay in uu ahaa ayaan maanta imanaya . Ilaahyo kor ku ilmahaaga , ma eegi sidaas u cabsanayey . Markii aan maqlay in aad fuushay galay dagaal aan adeer u ag Anigu ma aan kula tahay in aad dooneyso nooca u ogolaato qof dumar ah oo jir aad u cabsiiyo ! "

"Ma cabsi , " Brienne been . Waxaa la runta ah oo keliya laga bilaabo waagii beryayay , iyada oo wixii soo waabiyo Jaime ee Addis Ababa . Waxa kaliya ma ahaa iyada iyo Jaime bacdamaa ay si xilliyada dagaallada ka . Waxa ay ahayd iyada , Jaime , laayay dhow comically badan oo qaraabada , estate ah oo dhaadheer , iyo rajada qosol ah ee ay yihiin Lady of Casterly Rock .

" Good , " Lady genna yiri , hurda . " Maadaama Lannisters marnaba ma cabsi markay yihiin guriga at Casterly Rock . "

Brienne ma sheegi karin haddii naagtii waxay ahayd halis ah ama aan . "Oo ma guurinayay maanta gadood ka ah mid ka mid igu samaysay? " Waxay weydiiyo , feigning dhiirranaantoodii ah , in aanay iyadu dareemi waayeen .

" Ha! Waxaad og tihiin , waxaan ku yaabaa in aad jeceshahay , " naagtii kalena waxay tidhi , raadinayso weli iyada raadinaya kor iyo hoos . " Sow ma aha kula tahay waxaan jeclaan lahaa . Yaa ogaa Jaime noqon lahayd sidaa darteed la yaab leh oo aan mar walba jeclaan isaga of , laakiin wiil lahaa madaxiisa in daruuraha ilaa nolosha ee King ee soo caga isaga dejin galay dhoobada . Waxaa laga yaabaa in aadan noqon inta si uu u eego , laakiin waxa aad u muuqdaan kuwo geesinnimo leh , nooc awood dumar . Waxaa laga yaabaa inaad u yeelan doontaa in isaga dhaadhiciyo jirto dhulka adag wanaagsan ee ka dhexeeya in ay socdaan on . "

Brienne ahaa haddii ay waa mahad naagta ama isku day in aad difaaco Jaime . Kolkaasay u soo furtay iyo iyada oo afka la xiray , kadibna ugu dambeyntii sheegay in "Waxaan rajeynayaa inaan laga yaabaa in isticmaalka at Casterly Rock . "

" Waxaan hubaa in aad noqon isticmaalka . Dumar yahow ku dhow dhow had iyo jeer yihiin , " Lady genna macno eegay Brienne hab in lagu sameeyo iyada guduudayn . " Si kastaba , sweetling , iska ilow in hadda . Waa markii la Casterly Rock lahaa Rabbi sax ah iyo Lady mar kale talada haya . Caawin karaa sidii aad ku baran ordaya haddii estate iyo , haddii aad maanka ku hayeen inay bartaan , ku bari trick a ama laba for orodka ee ninkooda . " Waxa ay isku ururin Brienne ee gacanta ka hor in ay galaan Hoolka weyn , naagta u yar yar ka tagaan wax yar Xubin buxdana ka .

Brienne si tartiib ah soo raacay iyo daawaday genna maanta gadood ka dhigi iyada hab weyn miiska sare . Waxay innaba ma aan maqli karin waxa la yidhi , laakiin waxay arkeen Jaime Xudur oo cagihiisa si dimuqraadi ah oo uu eedo , ka dibna Naanneysta sida iyadu ilaa ay gaareen in ay qalloociyaan, oo dhegta . Brienne helay nafteeda dhoola . Waxay aad uma uu bixin kula qoyska ballaaran iyo iyada oo ahaa raadinta sheegtay in ay ay billad dahab yaqaanaan kasta oo kale , xitaa haddii ay ahayd ubucda .

Sida genna guurtay , Brienne qaaday tallaabooyinka haray ilaa miiska . All raga ku kor istaagay sidii iyadu soo dhowaaday . Tani waxay qayb ka ah si xushmad weli ka dhigay iyada dareemi qosol ah , waayo, iyadu waxay ahayd labisnaa waxay ahaayeen iyo laga yaabo inay la kulmaan iyagii lahaa deyrarka ku dhaqanka . All indhaha on hoolka iyada on , dhaqso bay u tageen inay iyadii soo kursiga on the dais sara kiciyey, Jaime ag .

" My marwada , " ayuu yiri , wax yar u jilba joogsadeen . Brienne maqli karin qosol dambe ee lagu qabtay codkiisa . Waxa uu u maleeyay in iyada raaxo leh ka hawlgalo cibaadaysi ah inay noqoto mid ka Lady of Casterly Rock ahaa fooliyey .

" Sayidkaygiiyow , " ayay ku jawaabay , u jilba joogsadeen dib . Waxay diideen in ay curtsey . Waxay labada fadhiistay iyo Jaime gestured in si addoommadii si ay u bilaabaan soo bixiyey cuntada . Sida qof kasta fiiro dib u wada hadalka iyo in ay cunto imanaya soo laabtay , Brienne soo boxo ka badan at Jaime . Wuxuu ahaa Ibnu Taymiyah dhey hoos at uu saxan , si cad isku dayay in la xakameeyo billabeen weyn faafo guud ahaan oo wejigiisuu . Waxa uu qabsado uu iyada la raadinaya soo jeestay wejigeeda , sunnayaashiisa .

" Brienne , waxaana aan ku qoslaa , " ayuu maankiisa ku yiri . " Sida lagu heshiiyey . "

Mid ka mid ah subax , on safarka si Casterly Rock , iyada oo la dareen ah gaar ahaan ku dhiirrashada iyo ku tidhi, waxaa adkaaday isaga ku saabsan loo ballan qaado in aadan ku qosli iyada at , malaha sida nacasnimada ah ayay dayday oo halka iska noqon gabadh .

" Laakiin waxaad doonaa in aan la iska , " ayuu u sheegay, . Waxay Macbuusay isaga at ilaa uu miyuusan .

" Aad iyo sidoo kale , " ayuu lahaa tiirsaday , iyada oo in ka badan ka dibna , isaga oo xabadka oo taabanaya oo kuweed galay iyo iyada lahaa yaabay haddii ay lahayd mar uun loo dareen ee timaha ka dhanka ah naasaheeda . Kubadaha , cajiib ah , sidii uu hoos u gaadhay dadka oo dhulka iyo closed farihiisa agagaarka amed ee hilt . "Halkan , " ayuu yidhi , dib u cuskanaya ushiisa guudkeeda iyo qabashada seef waxay hawada ku iyaga ka sarreeyeyna . " Waxaan ku dhaaranayaa on daab this in aan idinku qosli doonaa aad at , xaaskiisa marwada ii , sida aad sahamiyaa sidii aad naftaada si nolosha libaaxyada baahsan ee . Fududeeya cabsidaada ?"

Lahaa wuxuu hoos u grinned iyada at Oo iyadu markay xaqiiqsadeen in dhaqdhaqaaqa uu lahaa jiido buste ku dhawaad ugu dhaadhacay inuu iska miskaha iyada . Waxa jabi iyo jiidey buste ku istoosiso si ay u daboosho oo ay billabeen lahaa , isagga oo . " Waxaa la ii sheegey marnaba ku kalsoon tahay ballanqaadyadii rag ka dhigi halka layna qaawiyo , " ayay tiri lahaa ayuu yiri .

"Waxaan ku kalsoonahay in aad weligaa fursad lagu tijaabiyo runta ah ee erayada kuwa ka hor , " ayuu ku majaajiloodeen . Waxay Macbuusay isaga at mar kale .

"Waa hagaag , waan ogahay for xaqiiq ah in aan ku kalsoon tahay oo erayada dumarka qaawan . Si kastaba ha ahaatee , waxaan jeclaan lahaa in aad ku dhaartaan wax soo . " Lahaa wuxuu soo baxay qabtay amed iyada iyo waxay qaadatay qasdila'aan geedku . " Waa in aad balan ah ma i fiiriya sida in inta aan sameeyo wixii aan qiyaasi noqon doona taxane ah oo xukummo saboolka ah ee maalmood ee ugu horeeya oo aan sidii Rabbigu Selac . "

Brienne lahaa waanuu iyada oo sanka . "Fiiri aad jeceshahay waxa ?" Oo iyadu markay weydiiyo .

" Like ayaan daal iyo khayaal kasta oo aad waligaa ku saabsan sharaf iyo chivalry . " Brienne lahaa yaabayaan in ay ogaadaan in uu mooday sida uu indhahiisa ku .

" Waxaad ma , " ayay tiri lahaa yiri , wareer . Waxa uu markaa iyada dhunkaday iyo hoos u gaadhay dadka oo koob ka mid ah iyada naasaha yar oo uu gacanta ku .

Waxay karaan carada , xusuustaan waxa soo raacay .

" Maxaad ka fikirayso ?" Jaime weydiiyo , ushiisa dhaw , iyada oo si .

"Waxaan la kulmay aayadaa genna , " Brienne degdegi yiri . Waxay weli lama loo isticmaalaa in habka fudud ayuu iyada taabtay markii dad kale ay ahaayeen ku saabsan . Ama in waxyaabaha inuu ku darmado iyada si .

Wuxuu og qoslay iyada at laakiin aqbalay isbedelka maado . " Haa . Waxay halkii welel aan sal-dhigida oo sii qaabeysan oo ahaa diyaarin . Sida cad ayaan waa in baxay qaaday waqtiga ka soo xalino ku haaysato ee reer bannermen our si wadajir ah wax ula music ama calammo ama qaar ka mid macno darro ah sida . "

" Ma in sababta ay iyadu qaloocdo aad dhegta ?" Brienne jeesatay , cajiib ah .

"Maya , " Jaime taahay . " Waxay had iyo jeer ma in . "

" Waxay u muuqataa ... " Brienne bilaabay .

" Bogay Baalalaysay qaabkii ? Waxay si fiican loola jeedaa . Ugu yaraan , taasi waxa weeye waxa aan la naftayda u sheegaya . "

"Waxaad ?"

"Waxaan sameeyey wixii ?"

" Degi lahayd khilaafka u dhexeeya House Broom iyo Golaha Cali Mahdi Maxamed ?"

Jaime taahay oo soo gaadhay , isaga oo weel laga . " More ama wax ka yar . Sidee ayaad u heli on kula guardsmen ah? "

" Waxay u muuqdaan ... waxay u muuqdaan in ay aad u jeclaan of aabbahaa . "

" Waxaad macnaheedu waxay ahaayeen jeclaan of uu shaqada isna wuxuu iyagii siiyey sida uu wiilasha cagajuglaynta shakhsi laaluush iyo . "

Brienne dooxay off xabbad kibis ah , iyo neef ka qaaday . "Waxaan eryey afar meelood meel iyaga . " Waxa aan meel gabadh si ay u sameeyaan wax caynkaas ah sida caadiga ah waxay ahayd , laakiin kolkii ay kor u qaybsan yahay hawlaha loogu talagalay maalinta lahaa ma u muuqday in micno badan isaga . Waxay rajaynayeen inuu ayan ka soo toosin lahaa hal maalin iyo rabto in gabadh more caadiga ah halkii ka mid ah oo ahaa more raaxo leh sida askari .

" Miyaad ? Iyadoo dareen of sharaf aad ayaan la yaabay, in aad uguma soo dirin xirxirida ka badan oo dhan . "

Brienne nuuxnuuxiyey . "Waxaan qabaa, in aannu sidaas si degdeg ah ka bedelo oo dhan iyaga . Waxaan u maleeyay in laga yaabo inaan awoodno in ay dibadda u saaray erayga ee magaalooyinka ku xeeran in aynu doonayno inaynu u qaadan on qaar ka mid ah wiilasha deegaanka iyo iyaga loo tababaro sidii guardsmen . "

" Abuuro ciidan daacad noo iyo guud ee SRO oo reer smallfolk ? Wax lahaa run ahaantii aad u dhegaystay aabbahaa markii uu la hadlay orodka ee Xaafaddaha , " Jaime qoslay iyada at .

Brienne Xeef iyada madaxa . Waxay ka dhacay Delft oo aabbaheed , laakiinse iyadu lahaa sidoo kale daawaday Jaime maamula ciidan ah iyo heleen fikradda ku saabsan guardsmen ka soo dayaya in ay ka fekeraan wuxuu samayn lahaa . "Waxaan isku dayi in ay dhegeystaan qof walba , " ayay tidhi .

Jaime qososhay . " Ka dibna Adis dhab ah sameeyaan sida aad fadlan . Ayaan aad nolosha in sida Lady of Rock ayaa sheegay in aad ku habboon lahaa . "

Brienne iska indho in . " Jaime , waxa ka dhacay xaaqinka iyo Cali Mahdi Maxamed ?"

" Ma aha in laga welwelo , " ayuu yiri . " Waxay anaan isu eg yihiin carruur laakiin guriga ku faraxsan filan tegi doonaa , in kastoo aan hubaal ahayn sida ugu dhakhsaha badan , waxaana rajeyneynaa karin . Waxaan u sheegay Ser Forley in in lacagta jirin mahadnaq ah adeegyada uu intii uu socdey dagaalka igu soo jiidaneysaa doonaa si loogu ogolaado isaga si loo ballaariyo lataliyayaashiisii xitaa haddii aan maqlo in Rabbi Broom taagan yahay meel ka baxsan oo qolalkii leh bixidii shirka a uu . wuxuu ka codsan karaa noo taageero haddii House Broom waa nacasyo abid ku filan si ay isugu dayaan in ay dib u Qaado irbad in ee dalka xoog . Markaas ayaan u sheegay Rabbi Broom Waxaan oggolahay in Golaha Mahdi lagu leeyahay isaga canshuurta heshiis marle ee asalka ah isticmaalka dhulka, laakiin in ilaa waqti sida House Broom arko taam inay bixiyaan cashuurta lagu leeyahay House maanta gadood ka , ayaan Saamaxeen doonaan Ser Forley ee dibjirnimada . " Wuuna taahay . "Ilaahyo , waxa caajis inaad la hadasho canshuuraha iyo beeraha . Waa in aynaan oo cararay oo ay noqoto hedgeknights . "

" Westeros ayaa ku filan Roving soo shiriyey , " ayuu yiri Brienne . Waxay iyo Jaime lahaa wadada hor a adag iyaga hubinta ammaanka uu sii wadanayo iyo barwaaqo of Westerlands ah . Waxa ay ahayd waajib ah in Brienne dhab ah qaatay oo iyadu ogaa , oo dhan ka cabanayso neceb yahay siyaasadda iyo caajis , in Jaime yeeleen sidii si wanaagsan .

" Haddii ay sidaa tahay , waxaa laga yaabaa in aad waa in ay dhagaystaan Ser Flement Brax ohin oo ku saabsan xuquuqda macdanta berri iyo ku hadal oo aan kula Ser Benedict oo ku saabsan isaka guardsmen cusub , " ayuu yiri Jaime .

" Saraakiishu ka filanayaan in aad si loogu daweeyo iyaga oo leh , Jaime . Waxaad tahay Sayidka Casterly Rock and I'm - "

" Lady of Casterly Rock , " ayuu dhammaatay , garabba . "Yaa dan waxa ay ka filayaan ? Waxaan outrank qof walba halkan . Waxaanu kor ku xusan waxa laga filayo . "

Waxa uu ahaa raacan Brienne ahaa rajaynayo iyadu lahayd inaad hal maalin qaataan awoodi waayo, iyadu lahaa marna sameeyo sidii dadka la filayaa , laakiin weli lahaa dhib u arka xaq halkii oddity ah .

" Ma garanayo wax ku saabsan macdanta , " ayay tidhi , jarista gabal hilibka .

" Ahuna ma Ser Flement , " Jaime yiri , Golaha afart off waslad yar oo kibis ku adag tahay qaar ka mid ah . Brienne ogaa ka fiican tahay in ay bixiyaan si ay uga caawiyaan . " Marnaba ha Westermen la'aanta macluumaadka iyaga joojin laga bilaabo ka hadalka . "

"Waan ogahay , " Brienne sheegay , raadinayso Qaraxi isaga at .

" Si kastaba , " ayuu yiri , ula kac ah -tiray iyada ilmaheena , " ma aha sida haddii aadan horey u ogaan our bannermen hilib - madax . Waxaad la dirireen iyaga ka garab iyo , haddii ay run in loo sheegaa , waxay u badan tahay inaad sii qaadato hadalka ka badan anigaa iska leh . "

Brienne lahaa looma arko in . "Waxaan ... ayaan ... " Waxay bilowday , nus doonaya iyadu diidi karin runta ah ee ay erayadiisii .

" Waxaad sumcad sharaf iyo daacadnimo , " ayuu interjected , korinta suunniyadaba mar kale iyo hinbiriirsiga iyada at , " dhooqeeyeen kaliya by guurinayay Kingslayer ee dishonorable . "

"Waxaan ma aad guursatay haddii aan u maleeyay in ay run ahayd in aad ahaayeen dishonorable , '' iyadu si dhab ah ayaa sheegay in ka hor intii iska diiwaan karin wixii dhacey , wuxuu ka badan ku tiirsanaa iyo iyada dhunkaday - . Dhunkasho dhab ah , ula kac kadanbeeyay iyo inuu hooyo oo taabanaya oo kuweed ah ka gees ah . waqti gaban , iyada illowday oo dhan of Dayi iyo isaga dib ugu dhunkaday . kalsoonaada, A kor buu uga tegey in uu gole iyo dhowr Misra loo yaqaan baxay Xoghayaha oo jidkaaga . Markii uu dib u ceshaday , Brienne wejigiisa ahaa cas iyo iyada hayaaye si aad u ogaato in iyada gacmaha ayaa la tiicayo hore ee uu go'iisii . Waxay ha isla markiiba u tag oo uu ku qoslay .

" Waxaad ballan qaaday ... " ayay tidhi , gladder ka badan sidii hore in kuraasta ay ahaayeen dhigay ilaa hadda ku filan marka laga reebo intii kale oo iyana shuqulkii ma ay si fudud duulduul karin .

"Waxaan ballan qaaday in aan ku qosli aad at . Ma . Nin ku qosli karaan sababo kale oo aan ahayn jeesjees , aad og tahay , " ayuu yiri .

Brienne eegay hareeraha hoolka . Dadka intooda badan ay ku soo noqdeen iyaga oo fiiro gaar ah si Saaxiibadayda iyaga u gaar ah , laakiin dhowr ah oo Mudanayaal ka mid ahaayeen weli bubadhacday at leh Diido . Sida iyadu ka fog iyaga u eegay , Lady genna qabto iyada indhaha iyo , dhoola iyada at , winked . Si la yaab ku , Brienne helay nafteeda hinbiriirsiga . Naagtii waxay ku ka weyn hore ugu tiirsanaa indhuhu at Mudanayaal ay wali horin at Brienne , ka dibna dib u eegay iyada uncharted cusub , nuuxnuuxiyey , iyo Unicef Naas " masayr . " Brienne jabi sida genna u jeestay iyada saaxiibka casho , sayidkaygiiyow, a of sano fari dib u dhacay, oo qoslay uproariously at wax wuxuu isaga ku yidhi .

Waxaa marnaba ka dhacay si Brienne in qof kasta noqon karin masayr iyada of . Waxay hoos u eegay iyada saxan , fakarayso in Lady - eedaday genna fudud waa in la isku dayayaan in ay noqon nooc . Fikirkiisu farxiyey Brienne si fiican oo ku filan , balse unbidden , siday maleeyeen in eedaday genna laga yaabo in ay xaq u si tartiib ah cuduradaas oo iyada soo gelin . Waxay u eegay weyn at Jaime , kuwaas oo ahaa hadda la hadlaya nin ballad geesiga ah , kuwaas oo wareegeen ayaa ka weyn in ay miiska inay weyddiiyaan oo ku saabsan wax ay sameeyaan dubbayaal dagaalka .

Sida iyadu daawaday sheekada , iyada fikirtay tobankii sano ee ugu dambeeyey oo iyada nolosha - iyadu lahaa fogaadaa laba guur xun , bartay si ay ula dagaalamaan iyo sidoo kale nin wax , Mudanayaal ka badbaadiyeen , smallfolk ilaaliyo , oo keentay in ciidamada soo galay dagaal , iyo , markii uu dagaal ka dhan ah la sameeyey , guursatay nin ee iyada soo doortaan - iyo ma ahan oo keliya nin kasta oo , lahaa iyada guursaday Jaime . Maxaa marwada kale isku sheegan kara ? Brienne dib u eegay haweenka ee , weli won Ragooda iyada at iyo faqayaan ayuu midba midka kale . Waxay jaahaygana at iyo soo laabtay dhaweeyay ilaa ay iyagu ahaa kuwa hoos u eegay camankaa . Waxay dareentay sida jaagada sidii ayay yeelaysay markii ay badisay ah mudadiisu dhaqanka ah . Aamusnaan ah oo way cuntay , oo mindhaa on this waxyiga cusub , sida clatter of Hall weyn ay sii socotay on iyada ku wareegsan .

" My marwada ?" Waxa uu ahaa Jaime ee codka in ugu dambeyntii la galay , iyada oo reverie .

" Haa , " Brienne yiri , u jeestay si uu u eego isaga at mar kale . Waxay dareentay in suxuunta ayaa la ansixiyay . " Oh , " ayay tidhi , anigoo goor wanaagsan si ay cagaheeda . Jaime raacay , sida ku sameeyeen badan oo sayidka ee kale iyo Mudanayaal ee Hall -ka , waxaan shaki ku jirin rajeyneysa inay ku qaadi daqiiqad iyagoo overlord ka hor ayuu ka fariistay Habeenka .

" Ser Tytos sheegay in uu naga heli lahaa cuntada ka dib si aad u la hadasho oo ku saabsan dhibaatooyin uu isagoo leh suuqyada ee Lannisport , " Brienne xusuusiyay Jaime , Khaliil dadkii badnaa oo isku dayaya in ay noqaan guurto dhaw iyaga . "Waxaan weli ma oga waxa ku yiraahdaan isaga . Do you? "

" Hedgeknights , " Jaime guryamaa ka gees ah dhegta . Waxay qoslay isaga at iyo , wuuna taahay oo . " Waxaan u malaynayaa in aanu lahaa si fiican uga tegin Lannisport ilaa berrito u xalliso . Ama in Sayidku soo socda ee Casterly Rock . Waxaan haysan waajibaadka kale oo aan ahayn dhexdhexaadinta khilaafaadka ay bixinayso, waxaad garanaysaan , " ayuu yiri , raadinayso iyada at hab in wixii qalbigeeda ku dhigay garaaceen xawaaraha .

" Markaas waxaan lahaa fasax ka fiican hadda , " Brienne sheegay , guuritaanka albaabka oo ay isku dayaan in ay iska yeel oo iyada oo aan lagu arag Ser Tytos isku dayaya inuu u durgay ka wada hadalka ay la mid ka mid ah Crakehalls ka . Waxay ahayd sida daal sida Jaime ee ay dabin ku Hall weyn dhagaysiga cabashooyinka iyo talooyinka ilaa saqda dhexe ee habeenkii ay . Waxay u fog sida waddada sameeyey ka hor inta uu racii ugu horreeyey ee , Misra laba iyo saraakiishiisii u suurtagashay in ay qabsadaan iyaga oo leh .

" Jaime ! My marwada , " nin la odhan jiray iyaga ka dib . Jaime joojiyey , iyo , fiirin Baarlamaanka , soo jeestay .

" Flement , " ayuu yiri .

" Good baan ahaa awoodaan in ay qaadi . Burburin Wayba dad badan oo . Haddaba , cuntada ka hor waxaan ahaa uun ku saabsan inuu wax kaaga sheego dhadhaab in - "

" Ser Flement , " Brienne ayaa joojiyey . " Jaime ii soo sheego inaad qabto wax ku saabsan xuquuqdaada macdanta . Waxaan noqon lahaa ku faraxsan yihiin inay iyaga ugala hadasho kula berri subax . "

Indhaha Ser Flement ee si degdeg ah ii xanuujiyay markuu si Jaime , laakiin markaas ayuu u sujuuday . " Excellent , makaa dhigay . Hubi in aad ka heli doontaa in aan kiis aad u qasab ah oo aan in - "

" Haa , haa tahay , " ayuu yidhi Jaime , aalad xajiimeysan . " Waxaan hubaa noqon doono oo dhan more qasab ah loogu talagalay sugaya subaxdii . Ma aha sidii - "

" Ser Flement , " Brienne mar kale interjected . Waxay aqoonsan Jaime ee midab iyo hadal iyo ogaa ayuu ahaa oo ku saabsan in la yidhaahdo wax cajiib ah qallafsan . " Waxaad iga erayga inaan fuulo doonaa adiga kula subaxdii iyo hadlaan miinooyinka aad ula markaas . "

"Dabcan , makaa dhigay , " Ser Flement yiri , u muuqan inay maqlaan ugu dambaynta ee waa ohyahay camalkooda .

Brienne hoos u jeestay oo Jaime raaceen jidkii jabkeedii waddada ka hor joojinta inuu la hadlo . " Sidaas , " ayuu yiri , " aad ula dhaqmaan ayaan ula bannermen ka dib oo dhan ?"

" Haa , " ayay si fudud u yiri . "Waan ogahay in Mudanayaal badanaa ma - "

" Waxaan idiin guuriyey , sababta aanan rabin Lady ah kii sameeya sida Mudanayaal sida caadiga ah la sameeyo , " ayuu yiri .

Markaas , ka hor inta aanay ka fiirsan karaan falalka Sidoo kale si taxadar leh , iyada qabteen gacanteedu iyo adkeeyey derbiga galay , isaga hadhay dhunkashada . Markii ay dib u ceshaday , Jaime adkeeyay inuu xajin dhinaca of iyada iyo go'iisii . Waxay maqli karin saraakiishu dhamaadka hadhley.á waddada , laakiin mar aan iyadu u daryeeli waayeen . Waxay qoslay isaga at iyo Manna iyada at , indhihiisii waxay la ballaaran badan intii caadiga ahayd iyo neefsashada culus . " In -bixinta loogu talagalay dhunkasho ee Hall weyn , " ayay tidhi , waxaana saanadkii ugu soo celin . " Waxaan la sheegay in aanu mar kasta iyo deyn bixinta our . "

Waxay la filayaa in uu ku qosli lahayd , laakiin halkii ayuu qoslay oo aan waxba ugu majaajiloodeen, isagoo ay billabeen waxaa jiray . " Eedaday genna sax ahaa , " ayuu yiri . " Waxaad noqon doona gadood ka ah . "

Brienne u ruxay qoslay isaga at . "Waxaan waxba kama qabo ha , " ayay tidhi . Waxay labada qososhay .


End file.
